Blazers
by SacredFart
Summary: AU retelling of Scrubs. BASED ON ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BUT NOT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Do you ever wonder that teachers think that the students are planning to take over the school? In Sacred Heart, they are, planning. On her first day of school Jade Dawson (J.D.) is finding it hard to fit in, luckily she has her conscience and her mad best friend, Shane to help her through it all.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, I am certainly not Bill Lawrence.**

* * *

_I've been here three hours, and I've already figured who's who of this social popularity nonsense. There are the poplar folk, you know, the ones who bribe the P.E teachers to get into top set and are far from nice and seem to live off the word, Oh My God or OMG! One day I tried counting. And lost count after about two periods but then again, I was stalking them like creep. When I talk to others about it, I say it was a dare. But only you and I know the truth. That it wasn't. There are also the nerds. They're pretty scaring with the high IQs. How on earth do they memorise words, I can't spell banana. I used to spell in 'bananana'. Now Shane and I run down the corridors screaming 'ban-na-na-naaaa'. Oh the good times. Apart from that we are split in two groups the nerds, geeks, weirdos and the cheerleaders, jocks and some jerks and you cannot, I repeat cannot be in between. This is high school for you. _

_Okay. Chill. I'm not going to mess this up; otherwise I'll be sorted with the weird kids. Just like being put in Slytherin when you want to be in Gryffindor with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the ginger freak who I can relate to. Apart from the fact (If you haven't guessed yet) I am a girl. I am a freakin' girl for crying out loud. _

_I look down at my watch. Crap. I'm fifteen minutes late for my history lesson and I have no idea where I am. All the doors and corridors look so alike it's dead confusing. I might have walked past my history room 3 times._

_10 minutes later._

_Wow. I am actually standing outside history. I've made it. And it only took me twenty-five minutes to do so. I really should open the door before I get a late mark._

'You must be Jade Dawson' someone said,

_Well no, I'm Lord Voldemort. Hahaha, Mould-e-mort._

'Yes' I say and then I realise I was staring at the creepiest teacher I've ever seen.

You cannot take your eyes of his sunken face even though you are desperate to avert them.

'You'll be seated next to, Shane Davis'.

_Yes. Praise the Lord. A human being that I can actually tolerate._

'Wait, that doesn't say Shane Davis'.

_Why doesn't it say Shane Davis, you blind bat._

'Tyler Sullivan'

_How is 'Tyler Sullivan in anyway similar to Shane Davis. He shouldn't be allowed to teach. Why do I have to sit next Tyler the retarded, idiot-._

_He is drop dead gorgeous._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will be longer and this story is co-authored so the next chapter will be written by the other author but to be posted on the same account so we will write alternate chapters. My chapters of Blazers will be posted on Saturdays OR Sundays and the other author will post their chapters of Blazers on Wednesdays OR Thursdays. Happy reading.**

**E.R.B**


	2. The Psychopathic Tiger Hypothesis

__**Hi, I am E.F.P or the 'other author' as I was so graciously named in the last chapter! This is my continuation of our little story. **

**Disclaimer****: I don not own Scrubs **

* * *

_I can feel him looking at me, or maybe I'm just being self-conscious... Either way I am pretty sure I have pasta sauce on my face. Note to self: make a bigger effort to look like a normal human being. Maybe if I do it quickly he won't notice if I wipe it off._

I made a mad lunge with my arm, which was more focused on speed than any kind of accuracy. Maybe accuracy would have been a better option as instead of reaching my cheek, as I had intended, my arm flailed crazily and whacked Tyler on the arm.

_Well that failed. Now he probably thinks I have arm spasms. _

"Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his arm and gave me the same look one may give to a psychopathic tiger. He edged his chair a little further along the desk, away from me.

_Damn! Why can't I ever just be normal! Now the cutest boy in the school thinks I'm a lunatic! _

_God, I'm being so stupid! I feel like one of those idiotic Barbie doll girls who blush and giggle and flirt the minute a boy comes within a mile of them. I thought I was above this idiocy! Oh well, anyone who was sat next to Tyler Sullivan for an hour would become self-conscious too. I'll just keep telling myself that. How can I distract myself? I know I'll pretend I'm doing something else; that always works. I'll go imaginary scuba diving; it'll be better than this history lesson anyway. Let me just get suited up and then I can dive in. Oh look a fish. _

"Jade!"

"Fish..." I mumbled.

I looked up and 30 sets of eyes were all trained on me as I slowly resurfaced from my daydream.

_Oh no. That's blown my chance of ever appearing remotely normal, they'll probably have me booked into the asylum by the end of the day. _

The whole class erupted in laughter as I blushed and stared down at my desk in an overwhelming fit of shame.

_A whole classroom of people just caught me pretending to go scuba diving in a history lesson, so much for getting grouped with the poplars._

When the laughter had died down I looked up and the awful teacher was standing over me, his horrible sunken face was inches away from mine and his blood-shot eyes seemed to bore into my very soul.

"Jade Dawson," his scratchy voice rang out. "I asked you to name a significant factor in Hitler's rise to power, but as you seemed too caught up in your own 'fishy' world to pay attention during my lesson perhaps you'd like to tell me at 3:15 when all the other students have gone home."

I shook my head as seriously as I could and tried to look sorry.

"Very well then," he said, his voice still as stern as ever. "As it is your first day here at Sacred Heart suppose I should let you off. However I suggest to you, young lady, that if you want to succeed in this school you should start paying some more attention in my lessons, in _all_ your lessons in fact!"

And with that he walked away leaving me to my shame. I looked across at Shane who shook her head at me with a disbelieving look in her eyes. I don't think that even she has managed to grasp the full extent of my weirdness and I've known her my whole life.

_Gosh how will I ever live this down? This lesson seems to be lasting for eternity... Maybe if I stare at the clock it will make time go faster. This isn't working .I'm so bored! What the hell is that! Oh yeah it's the bell. I need to get used to that. _

The class began to pack up their things and slowly file out of the room and I did the same. Shane walked towards me still shaking her head.

"Jade!" she said. "That was crazy. Do you want to be known as the class psychopath or can you just not control your urges!"

"I'm sorry!" I said in mock sincerity. "You try thinking coherently with Tyler Sullivan sat beside you for an hour!"

"So this is about him," Shane asked teasingly, cottoning on to my meaning. "You fancy him don't you!?" She leaned towards me jokingly, "it's ok if you do you know! It's only natural!" She whispered the last bit in my ear as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

I swatted her on the arm as she led me through the maze of corridors to the courtyard at the back of the building where some of the kids who went to our old school were hanging out.

_How does Shane know her way around already! I couldn't even tell you where the exit is and she has already got the whole floor plan memorised! I wish I could do that, maybe if I could I wouldn't be so late to all of my lessons. She's like one of those robots we had in elementary school which would move to any location if you put the correct coordinates into it. Shane and I used to muck about making it run into people! _

We walked over to the corner where a group of kids we vaguely knew were standing and attempted to blend in with them. It's safe to say that that didn't go so well as I got the overwhelming urge to 'bananana' and Shane complied with my wishes, spinning me round and screaming till we were both dizzy and collapsed onto the ground laughing with raw throats. After that we decided that we were officially too weird for everyone else and moved away to play a game of hula skipping somewhere away from the judgmental eyes of normal people.

* * *

**Please Review if you have the time :)**


	3. My Muddy Puddle

Shane led me to the field that was hidden at the back of the school and OMG, it was green. Greener than anything I've ever seen before. If the field was a guy, it'll be one of those that I'll be onto in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Shane gave me a piggy back while I was in a position like superman yelling...

BAN-NA-NA-NA

This time I was riding on Shane's back, my right arm pointing straight forward like superman while we were lapping the running track. One and a half times we went round before she collapsed and I fell into a muddy puddle.

'What on earth are you doing?' voice said,

He was towering above us. He looked pretty menacing but his uniform was impeccable. His dark hair was gelled in a 1920s style away from his face, which was pretty odd I have to admit but he made it look absolutely awesome, I think I'm in love.

'Hi George' Shane said who had already got to her feet and dusted herself off leaving me alone in the murky puddle.

'So this is your friend you've been talking about non-stop over the holidays'

'Yeah, JD'

'Nice to meet you, is your name actually JD' he said leading over me,

'It stands for Jane Dawson' I said, 'But Jane Dawson is my mom, so I call myself JD'

'Unique' he replied then turned to face Shane again,

'Whose form are you in?' I asked,

_Mine please. Say mine._

'Jane, he's not in our form, no matter how hard you wish, he won't be able to, he's in the grade above us' Shane replied rolling her eyes, 'Now get out of that puddle, you have no idea what's in it'

_Fish? Nah. Dog crap? Most probably._

I looked down at the murky puddle.

I screamed and scrambled to my feet like I was being attacked by a great white shark.

I was about five yards away from Shane and George before I realised how stupid I looked and turned back.

_Definitely not cool._

'So what do you for fun around here?' Shane asked George,

'Science club' he replied with a smile,

'Science club?' She questioned,

'It's awesome. Even though Macy Circum runs it. She may be pretty but she has a hell of a lot of anger problems'

'Is she in your grade?' I asked,

'Nope. Grade 10' He replied,

'What days?' Shane asked,

'What time?' I said,

'Can year 7s go' Shane said,

'Is there a fish tank?' I asked

'Hold it on the questions' George snapped, 'Yes year 6s can go, it's on every day at 12:20pm to 1:05pm in room 027, and what was the other one',

'Is there a fish tank?' I asked again,

'What the-' he began to say, 'What do you think?',

'Yes?' I guessed,

'No!' he snapped, 'We killed them all last year',

'You fish murderer!' I cried, 'Come Shane, we're going to that science thing' and did my strut I do when I'm leaving a room after an argument.

'Sorry George. She's a bit mental' Shane apologised to George and quickly followed to make sure I don't kill myself on the way.


	4. The Science Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs**

* * *

I strutted away with Shane tagging along behind me and George staring at us bewildered, obviously wondering why on earth he had invited two such maniacs to his science club. Shane and I decided that they probably wouldn't mind if we turned up to the club half way through lunch, anyway we could always pull the 'new girls' card and say that we got lost on the way if they were in any way annoyed.

When we burst through the door of the science room we were met with the back of around 10 people's heads. They seemed to be engrossed in something or other and were all crowding around a tall, classically beautiful girl who was obviously giving some kind of speech.

_Well that must be the infamous Macy C__ircum. Well she is quite pretty I'll give her that, although I don't like the way she's looking at us..._

Macy had spotted us and was now giving us what could only be described as a stare of death, like seriously it could have pieced skin. We stopped giggling and awkwardly stood in the doorway waiting for her to tear us apart. Just then George came running up behind us and Macy diverted her attention to him instead. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly whilst never taking the cold hard look out of her eyes or diverting her gaze from his face. George audibly gulped as she walked towards us, the other students present parting to let her through, evidently afraid and yet eager to see what would happen next.

"George, who are these two midgets and what are they doing at my club?" She asked him, her voice firm and demanding.

I heard George gulp again and then he was dragged off by Macy to the corner of the room. A hushed conversation followed of which I only heard snippets which sounded like:

"You _invited_ them!" This was Macy.

"Yeah well I thought you said we were looking for new recruits..." George mumbled.

"You know how serious this would be if any of the teachers found out."

Then they lowered their voices and I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. I looked at Shane and we smiled at each other. We had obviously caused a major incident! I was a little disappointed that Macy didn't seem to want us in her club I had been holding out great hopes for this 'science thing', even if they were fish murderers!

Eventually George returned with a smug smile on his face dragging a reluctant Macy behind him.

"Ok, girls we are going to let you in on our secret." George said rubbing his hands together.

"Hey," Macy interrupted him. "Let me do the talking, Shortcake!"(I internally laughed at the nickname for it was true that although George had seemed tall to me he was practically a hobbit when stood next to Macy). "We will take you into our confidence if you swear that you won't open your big mouths and blab about this to the whole school."

We both nodded dumbly whilst simultaneously wondering what on earth they were keeping so secret about some stupid science club. Maybe they were secretly ninjas or wizards, or ninja wizards... But before I could think this theory through fully we were lead over to where the other students were sat, some with looks of excitement and others with looks of pure horror on their faces. Their faces seemed to say:

_OMG Macy what are you doing letting these two obvious blabber mouthed idiots in on our plan. I think she has gone crazy; maybe we should do something before she tells them but we are too scared to go against her orders. The world will implode if they know._

And despite all of this we still believed that finding out this secret was the best thing to do in this situation so we trotted along behind Macy. After all it was George who had told us we could come to science club and Shane obviously trusted George and I obviously trusted Shane and so I was just going to go along with it. I mean how bad could it _really_ be, it was only a science club after all.

Or so I thought...

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but here felt like a good place to break off. Also we aplogise if any of the details about the American school system are wrong (eg. grades etc) we are English so this is a bit confusing for us!**

**Please Review if you have the time**

**E.F.P :)**


End file.
